Current electric/electronic architectures have a CAN connection between a sensor cluster or a sensor system and an ESP control unit (ESP: Electronic Stability Program). This means that all users on the CAN bus are in a position to receive directly data or information from the sensor cluster. New electric/electronic architectures having a sensor cluster, which is either integrated into the ESP control unit or an air bag control unit, have the disadvantage that there is no longer a direct connection between the sensor cluster and other users, but rather that all signals, depending on the integration location, first have to be routed via the ESP control unit or the air bag control unit. In addition, in the case of an integration of the sensor cluster into the air bag control unit, the disadvantage comes up that the air bag control unit is location-bound for an additional reason beside the central sensor system for the plausibilization of a triggering decision. This means that the air bag control unit is not able to be “freely” installed in the vehicle and consequently occupies a location in the vehicle which is close to the driver and is thus predestined for operating systems and comfort systems.